


De Drie Heksen

by RedAlpha



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Other, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAlpha/pseuds/RedAlpha
Summary: A short short story of triplets.





	De Drie Heksen

**Author's Note:**

> I know Shakespeare made a story with same title... I just have no idea what title should I gave to this piece. Enjoy~

_De Drie Heksen_

_Story of a triplets_

__

In the border between the forest and the village, lives a triplets who is known for being a witch. Born from a wicked witch, the triplets ran away from their old home when their mother was captured and sentenced to death. For days, they moved from one place to another until they arrive on a village deep in the forest. Terrified, they asked for the villagers’ help. Promising that they will never do anything ill-mannered to the villagers, they allowed the poor triplets to stay on a broken down cottage even deeper in the forest. For years they lived there together. _ _  
__

__

_The eldest of the triplets is a good witch, who is known for her beauty._

 

The triplets are very beautiful, some people even refers them as living masterpiece. Despite having the same face, the eldest is without a doubt the most gorgeous between them. Her eyes is the colour of the sky and her dazzling smile is that of a morning sun. Her blond hair, which is the brightest compared to her sisters, flutter gracefully every time she move. Many men wants to take her hand to marriage and many men failed. For her, her sisters are the most important thing in her life and she also already devoted herself for the village.

She is loved and idolized by her sisters and the villagers. People loves her, but not only for her beauty.

 

_Using her magic, she helped people around her and protect the village from evil._

 

Even though they were born from a wicked witch, the eldest refused to follow her mother’s footstep. She guided her sister and taught them everything needed to oppose evil being like their mother. Patiently teaching them a lot of spells and potions. While the middle of the triplets is excel at spell and the youngest excel at making potion, the eldest excel at both subjects.

Witchcraft is an easy task for her. She can create protection barrier big enough that it cover the whole village. Evil spirits, ghost, wicked witch, as long as they are not as strong of her, could never walked through her barrier and even if they did, she still can cast them out with her white magic. Her potions can cure diseases, improve health, fertilize plants, help students focus in study and many more. Often, she gives the villagers her potions for free.

 

_However, her magic cannot protect her from eyes of jealousy._

_The girls who cannot compete with her, started plotting against her._

__

Jealousy is a strong feeling and slowly they began to grow inside the hearts of many girls in the village. Those who cannot compete against her beauty began to despise her existence. Together, they started plotting against the eldest.

Knowing that the youngest has a shorter temper, they provoke her. They accused her for cursing one of the village with disease. They used the fact that the triplets are the daughter of a wicked witch and forced her to admit the crime she never did. They began throwing her with rock and threaten to burn her on stacked wood if she refused to admit it. Panicked, the youngest used the only spell she knows to protect herself, a killing curse. Scream shrilled in the air when they witness how one of the village girl dies as if her life has been sucked out by a demon. Using the panic as her advantage, the youngest flee from the scene and run back to her home.

When the eldest heard about the what happened, she was infuriated. Not to the villagers, but to her sister who has broke her vow to never use black magic. Knowing that they won’t be able to live in the home they have lived in for years, they starts planning their escape. The middle sister offered to use her spell, to make the villagers forget about everything but the eldest refused, saying that even if they erase the memory, they cannot erase the crime. Thus, she have to take her punishment no matter what happened.

As the cries and scream of the villagers coming closer to their home. The eldest ordered her sister to get on her magic cart. The youngest has devastated look on her face, but she is ready to atone for her sin. The eldest then pulled the youngest to a hug and whispered to her ears. She then pushed her youngest sister on to the cart and put a ‘walking’ spell. The two sisters cried when the cart started moving, leaving their eldest sister behind. Solemn smile decorated her face as she watch the cart brings her sister away from the village.

 

_The villagers accused her for cursing their families._

_She was put on a stack and burned to death._

The village rages when they only find the eldest in the cottage. Without fighting back, she let the village capture her and tied her on a stack of wood. The fire burned the wood and the jealous girls watch in delight as fire surrounded her body. But she put a barrier around her body to prevent the fire from burning her. Not now… not until her sisters’ far away from this place.

Her magic eventually ran out. Exhausted, her head dropped as the last drop of life leaves her body. The barrier disappeared and somewhere far away the cart suddenly stopped. The fire slowly burned her dead body. The villagers laughed in joys, celebrating the death of the wicked witch’s descendant.

Somewhere far away, cries of two sisters echoed in the darkness of the night. Their arms hugs each other as they mourn the death of their beloved sister. The youngest continuously blame herself as the eldest’s last words played in her head over and over.

 

_“Your sin, I’ll be the one who pay it.”_


End file.
